globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Freda Bedi
Freda Bedi, born Houlston (sometimes spelled Frida Bedi, also named Sister Palmo, ''or Gelongma Karma Kechog Palmo'') (5 February 1911 – 26 March 1977) was a British woman who was the first Western woman to take ordination in Tibetan Buddhism, which occurred in 1972 ;The British woman who fought for India's freedom - Freda Bedi *Titel von bbc-Artikel von Andrew Whitehead. 7.3.2019, über sie. Freda Bedi lived an unusual life. Born in a small town in England, she moved to India for love and ended up joining the independence movement. Her biographer, Andrew Whitehead, writes about her remarkable story. thumb|344px|1947, Kashmir, Sohn Kabir, while her older son, Ranga, is sitting on the family's pet dog Born in Derby in England's East Midlands In india she volunteered as a satyagrahi, a seeker of truth, and was among those chosen by Indian independence leader Mahatma Gandhi to defy emergency wartime powers. She travelled to her husband's home village of Dera Baba Nanak and announced that she would "break the law by asking the people not to support the military effort until India became democratic". The authorities didn't know how to respond to a white woman staging such a protest - they hurriedly sent an English police inspector to the village, deeming it inappropriate for an Indian policeman to arrest an Englishwoman. Es folgten 6 Mon. Haft und Zwangsarbeit. in the 1950s budd.nun Her husband: Baba Pyare Lal "BPL" Bedi, an Indian from Lahore, Sikh, Chatri __toc__ Medien Published works * Freda Marie Houlston Bedi, Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, (editors) India analysed, three volumes published by Victor Gollancz, 1933-4 * Freda Marie Houlston Bedi, Behind the Mud Walls, Lahore: Unity Publishers, 1943 * Freda Bedi,'' Bengal Lamenting'', Lahore: Lion, 1944 * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Freda Marie (Houlston) Bedi, Sheikh Abdullah: his life and ideals, pamphlet, c1949 * Ein Rosenkranz von Morgengebeten : nach der Tradition des Mahayana – Buddhismus / aus dem Tibetischen ins Englische übers. von Karma Khechog Palmo. Deutsche Wiedergabe von Advayavajra. – Almora, Indien : Kasar-Devi-Ashram-Publication, 1971. – VI, 49 S. * Freda Bedi, Anna Bhushan (illustrator), Rhymes for Ranga, Random House, India, 2010, Further reading * The Lives of Freda: the political, spiritual and personal journeys of Freda Bedi (2019) by Andrew Whitehead, Speaking Tiger. ISBN 978-93-88070-75-1 ** Andrew Whitehead is a former BBC India correspondent. * Norma Levine: The Spiritual Odyssey of Freda Bedi: England, India, Burma, Sikkim and Beyond (2018) * The Revolutionary Life of Freda Bedi: British Feminist, Indian Nationalist, Buddhist Nun (2017) by Vicki Mackenzie. Shambhala, ISBN 978-1-61180-425-6 * Cave in the Snow: a Western woman's quest for enlightenment (1999) by Vicki Mackenzie. ISBN 1-58234-045-5. (A biography of Tenzin Palmo, also about Freda Bedi) * A brief account of Freda Bedi's life and career published in [[Oxford Today] in 2017] * The Making of a Buddhist Nun * A newspaper feature about Freda Bedi's political involvement in Kashmir (risingkashmir.com) External links * fredabedi.com - Website devoted to the life of Freda Bedi and her political, spiritual and personal journeys * In Memory of The Venerable Gelongma Karma Kechog Palmo * Photographs of Freda Bedi from Kashmir in the 1940s * Freda Bedi's 'Bengal Lamenting', with its striking cover designed by Sobha Singh (andrewwhitehead.net) * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freda_Bedi siehe auch The forgotten English poet buried in India By Andrew Whitehead, Chennai, 11 November 2018 Share A portrait of Violet Nicholson Violet Nicolson was a best-selling poet in the late 19th Century For a best-selling author, Violet Nicolson's grave gets vanishingly few visitors. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Geschichte